Office Space
by Panny-Plan
Summary: *6 Finally Up* Gohan/Videl Fic. Gohan and Videl go sperate ways after highschool, and bump into each other when their companies do some inside work. Do they become more than just business parnters?
1. Erm... Graduation?

Chapter 1 ::Goodbyes::  
  
Four years. Four long years of waiting, for this moment to come. It was to soon to Son Gohan. Way to soon. He didn't want to leave. But he had to. He had no choice.  
  
The seniors of Orange Star High School stood in a long line, waiting for the princible to put them in alphabetical order. "Brunnes, Angela." He would say. Followed by, "Bonnet, Leslie."  
  
Gohan looked at the seniors stepping out of the line to stand beside the last person called infront of the princible. He looked at his friends beside him, who befriended him since his first day of school here.  
  
*  
  
Videl Satan stood, watching and waiting for her turn. She bent her knee's rocking back and forth, making sure her knee's didn't lock. The last thing she wanted to do was faint three hours before her graduation.  
  
She and Gohan were standing next to each other, silently singgering when the princible pronounced a name wrong. Erasa and Sharpner stood next to them, eyeing them. They had believed that they had gotten together, since Erasa caught them holding hands on the streets where any one could see them.  
  
Videl took hold of his hand. She was nervous, scared really of graduating. He squeezed her hand gently. He bent down to whisper in his ear. "Don't be nervous." She nodded.  
  
She wasn't completely scared of graduating typically. She was scared of losing Gohan. She and Gohan built an unbreakable friendship. She had always had a slight crush on Gohan, but leaving him forever in a few short hours.  
  
"Satan, Videl."  
  
Videl let go of his hand, stepped out of the line, and walked miserably up to the princible. He placed her near the back row, wear she could barley be seen of her short height.  
  
"Son, Gohan."  
  
Gohan walked out of the line, and took a deep breath. He walked reluctanly over to the princible who told him to stand by Videl. Gohan walked up to her, smiling.  
  
She returned his smile, only by manners. She felt awful. The adressed the final number of students, and told them to return in three hours for the ceromony.  
  
Gohan and Videl left together. The walked down the busy streets of Satan City, hand in hand.  
  
Videl looked up at Gohan, meeting his gaze. Gohan had been starring at her. He just relized how precious she was, and he was losing her in three hours. "Gohan?"  
  
Gohan knocked out of his gaze. "Hmmmm?"  
  
"After today. how are we going to keep contact? I mean, there's no more high school."  
  
Gohan nodded. "Yeah. I'm not sure. But we will. Trust me. We will. We're to close of friends to lose contact."  
  
Videl nodded. "Yeah. To close of friends." Videl hoped he hadn't dected the disapointment in her voice.  
  
Gohan didn't though. He kept walking with her, determined to keep Videl his and only his.  
  
But she wouldn't be his forever. Not after graduation.  
  
The thought hit Gohan head over heals. He shook it out of his head and tried to enjoy the last hours he and Videl had as care free teenagers.  
  
*  
  
Gohan and Videl were running late. Very late. They snuck in the dressing room, everyone was gone. They gulped nervously and kept walking in the room. Videl came in and grabbed her dressing robe which was the only one standing. She began to lift her shirt off.  
  
Gohan who was watching her ever move, turned around in embarrasment. He looked back, relived, to see she was taking off her t-shirt and had a tank top under it. She had a black bra showing through the white fabric.  
  
Gohan turned to face the wall and pulled off his own tee shirt to releave a white mucel shirt. He pulled the robe over his head, turned around to face Videl, and grabbed his hat.  
  
She grabbed hers and they were off. They ran through the halls, at a normal pace, hoping that they hadn't missed the cermony. The reached outside on the football field. She sighed and ran over to the potium. They snuck up the back ways, finding their places easily.  
  
Videl smiled up at him. "Thank god we're in the back."  
  
"Yeah. Thank god."  
  
"I'm going to actually miss this place. Scary, huh?" Videl admitted.  
  
Gohan laughed nervously. "Yeah. Same here."  
  
She smiled, hearing her name. "Satan, Videl."  
  
She laughed. "I hate being pronouced that way." She walked up to the prinicble taking the paper from him. It was her dimploma, which was very thick since she got many complments from her teachers.  
  
"Son, Gohan."  
  
She met up with Gohan just as he was going. She winked and said, "Don't worry. The paper won't bite."  
  
He grinned and took his diploma. They sat back down, waiting for the cermony to end. When it finally did, the prinicible took a step back from the group, and yelled, "Congraulations! Class of 2041, you've made it!"  
  
The senior class jumped up throwing their hats in the air, cheering. Gohan picked Videl and lifted her up. He lifted her up, letting everyone see them. They stood there, cheering, smiling, laughing, just like the good times. The like always. But that was then. This is now. 


	2. All you ever wanted and more

Chapter 2 ::All you could have wanted and more::  
  
Gohan held the crumpled photograph his mother had taken the day of graduation. He picking Videl up in the cheering, and another one of them standing by a tree. He favored the last one that she took, the one where Videl had gave him a peck on the cheek.  
  
Gohan longed to talk to Videl. He wanted to speak to her, talk to her, see her, be with her. The years after graduation had been the worst. No high school. No Videl. Just his lonely self and his job.  
  
Gohan loved his job, but he envied his co-workers who had a familyl to come home to. A loving wife, a family of two to three kids, brothers, sisters, grandparents, parents.  
  
The list seemed to go on forever and ever. It was endless. Gohan had come down to the final conclusion. Work even harder. Take your mind off of Videl.  
  
Flash Back ::Graduation::  
  
Gohan set Videl down, smiling a big famous Son grin. She giggled and left along with their fellow class mates from the stands. Videl and Gohan split up in two different directions, planning to meet Erasa and Sharpner later for pizza. But now was the time for pictures, parents, and embarrasing high school memories to take a hike.  
  
Videl wandered through the crowd, searching for her father. This was at her disadvantage since her height. She cried out for him. "DAD!"  
  
Hercules turned at his daughter's voice. "Videl!"  
  
Videl ran towards her father, jumping up in his arms. Hercules picked her up and twirled her, as if Videl was only eight, instead of eighteen. "Daddy!"  
  
"Videl! You were great!"  
  
"Thanks dad. It means a lot to me."  
  
"So what next?" he asked.  
  
Videl shrugged. "I dunno dad. Maybe a job, then a family?"  
  
He smiled. "I hope so Videl. I just want you to be happy. Is that all right with you?"  
  
She nodded. "Yes!"  
  
He let her go and let her wander off. She searched the crowd again, now wanting to find Gohan and his family.  
  
Videl had become the daughter Chi-Chi never had. With her and Gohan being so close, Videl was at the Son house a lot. She was always studying school with Gohan, playing with Goten and Trunks, watching Goku eat, or sparing with Gohan.  
  
Videl found them, all crowded around Gohan, and Gohan who was an unpleasant shade of red and green. Videl sniggered. Gohan looked over his mother's shoulder and smiled. "Videl!"  
  
Videl grinned. "Yup. I'm here to the rescue Gohan."  
  
*  
  
Gohan left Videl to find his parents. It wasn't hard. If you know Goten and Goku-go to the first place that has food.  
  
Gohan wandered over to the conception stand, to see Goten and Goku with loaded plates. They were chowing down, not even noticing Gohan.  
  
Chi-Chi looked up from her cookie she had taken and smiled at her oldest son. "Gohan!" She put the cookie on Goten's plate and swept Gohan into a big hug. Goten looked at the cookie for a moment, picked it up, examined it, and shoved it into his mouth. Goku looked at his son to Chi- Chi.  
  
"No fair! He get's more!"  
  
Chi-Chi just rolled her eyes, turning his attention back to Gohan. "So Gohan. How does it feel to be so grown up? Out of high school? So smart! You're finally a scholar! I was right!"  
  
Gohan rolled his eyes this time. His mother had always wanted his first child to become a scholar. And he had. Gohan was a scholar. Just as his mother wished.  
  
Goku had put down his plate to talk to Gohan. Goten walked over to him, but not putting his plate down. He kept scarfing down his snack, mumbling a "Mmmmmm.." Or a "Yummy!" or a "Mmm Mmm Good!"  
  
Goku nodged him in the ribs. "So where's Videl? You planning to have some adult time together?"  
  
Gohan felt his face redden. "No. We're just friends dad. Your just as bad as Mom, Krillin, Bulma, Goten, Trunks, Tien, Yamcha, 18, Grandpa. your as bad as everyone!"  
  
Goku smiled. "First phase of love: Denying it."  
  
Gohan felt heat rise from his cheeks. He didn't know what to say to his father. Did he really love Videl? They had spent the past three years together, they were inseperable. Best buds. From Life 'til Death.  
  
"Dad-"  
  
Goten looked up at Gohan who was an unhealthy shade of red. "Are you and Videl adults now?" Gohan shrugged. "Oh. Are you gonna have sex with her soon?"  
  
Goku's jaw dropped. Gohan fell over anime style. He recovered, starring at Gohan. Gohan had turned green with a mixture of blue and red. His face looked like water colors. "Go-Goten. Where did you learn that word?"  
  
"Trunks!" Goten said happily. Chi-chi burst out laughing.  
  
"Where did Trunks learn that word?"  
  
"Vegeta."  
  
Gohan groaned. "I would have known."  
  
Goten chirped up to his older brother. "So are you gonna?"  
  
Gohan convered his face with his hands. He was so embarrased. He was so nausioius. He was so embarrased.  
  
As if on cue, he heard a famliar voice singgering. He looked over his mother's shoulder to see Videl. "Videl!" He desperatly hoped she hadn't heard anything his parents said.  
  
"That's right. I'm here to the rescue."  
  
Gohan laughed, which sent chills down Videl's spine. Chi-Chi dug in her purse for her camera. She pulled it out and looked at the two teenagers.  
  
"Picture time! Come on! I won't take a lot."  
  
"In mother language, that means I'll only take a few hundred." Gohan groaned. Chi-Chi just smiled at him mischievously.  
  
Gohan and Videl went over to a tree and smiled. They stood, holding their depoma's in front of themselves, smiling. Chi-Chi took that picture.  
  
Another where Videl was putting bunny ears on Gohan. Chi-Chi took that picture.  
  
Another where Gohan was holding Videl from the stands before the left it. Chi-Chi took that picture.  
  
Another where Videl was standing on her tiptoes, pulling on Gohan's robe. She tugged him down and planted a sweet kiss on his cheek. And Chi- Chi took that one to. Inf act, that's the only one she made copies of.  
  
Videl took her lips off of Gohan's cheek, smiling. He was blushing furiously, starring at the ground. He couldn't look at his parents. He couldn't look at Videl. Videl heard her father calling her name. She turned to Gohan.  
  
"I'll be back. I'll meet up with you, Erasa, and Sharpner at the pizza parlor in thirty minutes. Bye!" She planted another short peck on his cheek and skipped off toward her father. Gohan was blushing even more then, a dark marroon. He stared at her, with his eyes open wide, blinking. He turned towards his parents, and didn't even bother looking at them. He knew what ehy were doing.  
  
"Don't even say it."  
  
Videl met up with the demi-saiyan as he was going to the parlor with the gang. "Hey!"  
  
Gohan looked down at her. "Hey Videl." They all were still in their robes.  
  
They all wandered into the parlor, ordering pizza, Gohan ordering the most, about six or seven XXXXLLLL pizzas. Which left some angry managers, clercks and cheifs.  
  
They left, and Erasa and Sharpner went in the other direction. Gohan took hold of her hand like earlier, and squeezed it.  
  
Gohan turned to face her. She turned to him. "Gohan."  
  
"Videl."  
  
"Don't forget me."  
  
Gohan laughed. "Me? Forget you? Videl that's impossible! I-" he stopped himself. "I could never do that! We're best friends!"  
  
Videl nodded as they reached the Satan Estate gate. The sky was changing from shades of blue to pink and purple.  
  
"Call Me Gohan. Please." Videl pleaded.  
  
"I will Videl. I'll call everyday if you want." He told her. She smiled.  
  
"Well, Good night!" She pecked his other cheek, and rushed in to the door. Gohan watched her leave, and when she shut the door, he let his breath out of his lungs. "I love you."  
  
*  
  
Time had passed since then though. So much time. Gohan didn't know how much time it was. He walked up and looked at his calendar. He rememberd that summer. It was a summer to remember.  
  
*  
  
It was a week before August, and the hot July afternoon presented itself with a bright sunny day. He stood, not knowing how to tell Videl this. 'Videl, I love you. no.'  
  
Gohan reached into his pocket, reaching for the slip of paper that it held. He took her hand and put it in her palm and closed it with his own fingers.  
  
"What's this?" she looked down at her hand, which he was still holding tightly.  
  
"This is my phone number to my apartment, address, work number, cell, fax. yadayad yada. So we can keep in touch."  
  
Videl opened her palm and smiled at the paper. "Thank you Gohan."  
  
Gohan looked at the estate. Now or never. "Videl I-"  
  
She took a step closer to him. "Yes?"  
  
I-"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I-I hope that we can keep touch and not lose our friendship. It's something special. Just like you." Gohan metnally chickened out. 'How did I chicken out? Just tell her Gohan! It's not hard! Three small words! I-love- you.'  
  
Gohan didn't tell her though, but watched the love of his life walked out again, and for the second time, out of his life.  
  
*  
  
Gohan glanced at the calendar. Such a long time. To long. Way to long in fact.  
  
*  
  
Videl rummaged through her desk. She was going to be late for that meeting again. If she didn't have that model by three she would get fired for sure. She saw that photograph that she had kissed Gohan's cheek for the first time. She sat back down, starring at it.  
  
She and Gohan had promised to be close forever. But they weren't. Not anymore. Not until then. Until that promise.  
  
"Here, to let us keep in touch. My aparnment number, address, work, cell, fax, yada yada yada." Gohan had told her.  
  
Videl took it. "Thank you."  
  
Gohan took a step closer to her. "Videl I-"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I-"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I hope we will stay in touch. It would be awful if we didn't."  
  
Videl nodded in agreement. "Yes. Let's keep In touch. Call me Gohan. I'll be here. I'll call you if you call me." Gohan nodded, smiled and watched her disapear in the house.  
  
  
  
A/N: Hehehe. Por Gohan. I was feeling a little depressed in this chapter, but don't worry! It gets so much happier! I love writting G/V storys!  
  
Luv,  
  
Panny Plan 


	3. Under the mistle toe

Chapter 3  
  
But he didn't call her. She didn't call him. That was three years ago then. They were eighteen. Now they were twenty one. Gohan hadn't heard from Videl, and was completely saddend by this.  
  
After the first few months, he had given up of all hope seeing her again. But then, he saw an Ad in the paper, that Videl had become the vice president of some computer company.  
  
His heart sank every time he heard her name. He had picked the phone up many times, dialing her number, and when she said hello, he hung up. And up to when she found that job he called again. He let it ring and Hercules answered the phone. Gohan was trembling, but asked if he could speak to Videl, but Hercules told him that Videl didn't live there any more. She moved out.  
  
It was to late. He couldn't belive he never had the courage to aske her out. Never to say, "Hey Videl. Want to go to a movie sometime and go sparing later?"  
  
He had never been able to say those three small words to her. I love you.  
  
*  
  
Videl looked at her room. Her apartment was cluttered. She never had let it get this messy before. But she wasn't in the mood for cleaning. She was grumpy, starving, wanting to just lay on her bed, and just stop thinking about so many things at once.  
  
She laid on her bed, sighing deeply, welcoming the fresh smell of pasta in the microwave cooking. She closed her eyes, trying to clear her mind.  
  
But her mind was filled with long forgotten memories-embarrassing moments-dark secrets-hidden urges-Gohan.  
  
Gohan filled her mind. Oh how she missed him. She wanted to talk to him, tell him what's been going on these past three years. Hoping that it would clear her mind.  
  
She wrote in a dairy, she had talked to all of her friends, but she coulnd't het that feeling out of her. That thing where her pulse raced, her blood began to boil, and chills went down her spine. When Gohan was around is when she got all of those.  
  
'I know I'm in love with him, but how and I suppose to tell him that? Hi Gohan! Great to see you! I love you by the way!' Videl shook her head. She heared the microwave beep, and went to fetch her dinner.  
  
Videl was a great cook. But she rarley had time to cook with her job. She wondered what Gohan was doing at that same second of 6:44p.m.  
  
She missed him badly. She wanted him to touch her, to calm her when she was upset. She loved everything about him How he touched her face when he was trying to get her to look at him, the way he held her close in his arms and let her cry on his shoulder, the way he would whisper in her ear, the way he would blush furiously and never knew why. But mostly, she loved him.  
  
She ate her cheesesy pasta, and let Gohan fill her mind. Gohan was always so fun to be around. He always like to be busy and active. Never the type that sat around and did nothing.  
  
Gohan would always touch her shoulders tenderly, and once he even kissed her on the lips. It was Christmas and Gohan took Videl over to his house. She had insisted, she had gotten preasents for the whole family. Even Gohan. She still remembered his face.  
  
"Gee Videl. Thanks!" Gohan said as he took the package from her. He reached on the table and pulled a little box with a bow. "It isn't much."  
  
Videl took the box from him and opened it. She took out a ring that had a silver band around it, with a sapire in the center. It had an inscription that read, 'Gohan and Videl'.  
  
"It's a promise ring." He explained. "It shows that we'll be firends forever."  
  
Videl threw her arms around his neck into a big hug. She pulled away. Gohan took the ring from her, and took her hand. He put it on her ring finger.  
  
He walked Videl over to the door. With a finally goodbye to the Son residence, Chi-Chi stopped them. "What?"  
  
"Your under the mistletoe!"  
  
Gohan looked up at the green flower decorated with a red bow hanging above them. "So?"  
  
"It's tradition! Kiss! Kiss her Gohan! By god it's just a little kiss."  
  
Gohan sighed. 'A kiss can bring to the wrong type of things.' He took another sigh and turned back to Videl. They leaned in and their lips met. His lips were soft and tender caressing her's. They didn't know how long they were there, but it didn't seem long to them. Videl slipped her tounge out of her mouth, and licked Gohan's lips for entrance. He opened his jaw slightly and their tongues met.  
  
They pulled away after three minutes of non stop kissing. They were both flushed, out of breath, and hot. Good thing it was cold outside.  
  
Videl could still feel his lips caressing hers. She closed her eyes, trying to get a faded image of Gohan.  
  
*  
  
Gohan sat on his bed, listning to his house keeper tidy up his living room. He was responsible for his room. Sheila lived with him, and was the best maid ever. She was easy to talk to, she was an excellent cook, could clean up, and well, he could tell her everything.  
  
He told her about his hard life at work. He told her about his boss and how annoying he was. He told her about his colleague's Brians' wedding. He told her about Videl.  
  
Oh Videl. He missed her so badly. He wanted to hold her tight, kiss her. He loved her. He wanted her to love him back. He told Sheila everything. He told her how much he loved her. How much he missed her. How much he wanted to see her. How much he wanted to love her. How much he wanted her to love him back. But little did he know-she did.  
  
  
  
A/N: Heho.I know I'm crazy. A sort of cliff hanger type thing. I like to keep yall on your seats! Don' worry! Chapter 4 is halfway done, and over this thanksgiving I'll load it up, alright? Fiar? K! Bye! 


	4. Office Space

Office Space  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. If I did, I wouldn't be here writting little stories about it. I would be out making t.v. shows and I would be a zillionair. K? Don't own, don't sue.  
  
Okay. I write my story the way I want it written so if you don't like it, dont read it! Simple as that! Ok. Read the story now. I just had to get that stated.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 ::Office Space::  
  
Videl ran through her apartmen, grabbing her waffel as if popped out of the toaster. She wore a black tank top, a knee length black velvet skirt, and her gray poliester jacket over her shoulders. She buttoned one button and threw her hair up in a messy bun.  
  
She dashed out of her apartment, shoving th waffle down her throat as she entered the elevator. The man smiled. "Running Late again, Miss Videl?"  
  
Videl nodded. "Yes. Please hurry."  
  
He nodded and pushed the buttons. She reached the bottom floor and was out of sight in a flash.  
  
She rushed out of the apartment complex, and took off in the air. Work was fairly near, which was good, since she only had to fly a short distance.  
  
She reached the tall building, after only ten minutes. She took a deep breath and sighed. "This place gets to damn big." She wasn't talking to anyone, but just herself. Videl always found it comfortaing to talk to her self. But mainly because she liked the sound of her voice.  
  
'NATIONAL DESIGNS' in big bold, lighted letters on top of the building. National Designs was a huge company, acetects mainly. Videl smiled. She was the Vice president. She had her own huge office, complete with her own deticated assistant that never was awake, but she didn't care. She loved it.  
  
*  
  
Gohan awoke the next morning feeling grogy. He felt sick to his stomach. But if he took one more sick day his boss would be at his neck for sure. Literaly.  
  
Shyenne, Gohan's boss, was always flirting with him. He hated it, since he was the only male in his whole office in Global Industries that was single. He absolutly hated it.  
  
Gohan got dressed, slowly, which made him even more late. A crisp gray suit, and dark tie, and polished shoes. Gohan looked himself over. He never knew why Trunks had chosen to work at Capsel Corps.  
  
Sure Gohan liked his work, but hey, who likes getting up at five in the morning? Global Industries was a computer buisness. And being the genious that he is, Gohan is Vice president.  
  
Gohan wanted president, but Shyenne had charmed all the men to vote for her instead of him. The guys out numbered the woman by a a few. She was a cheater, that tried to hook up with Gohan.  
  
Gohan walked out of his house, without a quick goodbye to Sheila. He flew down the streets of Toyko, and landed iknfront of his work.  
  
Gohan had his own huge office, and his own deticated assistant. She was another one of the females that drooled over him. Gohan still remembered his first day on the job about three years ago.  
  
He was so nervous, he picked up the phone and began to talk on it, even though it wasn't hooked up. Then some phone guy walked over to him. Gohan was stil so embarrased.  
  
*  
  
Videl rushed in, prying off her coat as she threw it in her office. Cerise smiled. "You're late Videl!"  
  
Videl looked up at her. "I know Cerise! I know!" She rushed out of her office, to the model room. She needed to grab the model, her papers, and get the the staff room all in four minutes. She wouldn't make it.  
  
But she tried. She rushed into the model room, almost knocking over their handyman, Clark. "Woah! Whatch out Videl!"  
  
Videl smiled and grabbed the model. She skimmed around for the papers. She found them, stuck them in her breifcase, and ran out, of the model room, with the model in her hands.  
  
She slid in the room, seing the meeting had already started. "So sorry I'm late!"  
  
Kevin smiled and kissed her cheek. "No problem Videl hun! We just started. So, tell us about your new idea for the company."  
  
Videl smiled sheepishly, trying to disguse the blush on her face. She began to talk, about plans. Big plans. For the town. For the company.  
  
When she was finished Kevin clapped his hands. The rest of the meeting went smoothily, exept for the occasional whisper from Kevin. Videl hated him. Her boss. She hated him. With all of her heart. She hated everything about him.  
  
She slipped out, with kevin hot on her tail. She turned around suddenly, causing him to staggar back. "What do you want Kevin?"  
  
Kevin smriked evily. "You."  
  
Videl flushed. "You can't have me. Now Leave me alone." She slammed her door in his face.  
  
*  
  
Gohan opened the door to his office. It was a nice sized office. Nothing compared to Shyenne's though. With a big screen t.v., a huge confy couch, and other luxrious items.  
  
A/N: Ok. That's not what a real office looks like. Just my dream one. Back to the story  
  
Gohan had a cherry wooden desk, a lap top, a nice computer, a couch, a closet, and that was about it. The rest of the things he didn't even have a name for.  
  
Shyenne burst in, bringing a sweet smell of perfume in the room. Gohan cringed as she pratically purred his name. "Gohan?"  
  
"What Shyenne?"  
  
"Can't you have lunch with me? Just this once? PLEASE????" She pleaded.  
  
"No. I have other plans. "  
  
Shyenne sat on the corner of his desk. "Really? With who?"  
  
"I having lunch with my brother." Gohan lied. He wasn't. He would even tell Shyenne he was going to Mars for lunch, if she would believe him.  
  
She scowled. "Fine. Be that way. See if I care. All of these men in this building are dying to have me for lunch, and you want to see your brother."  
  
She swung her curly black hair over her shoulder and walked out of the room. Gohan sighed in peace. He wished he did have plans with his brother, but nope. He was going out with Trunks for lunch.  
  
Gohan turned his chair around, to the window to enjoy the gorgous veiw. He did this daily, sense his schedual was always the same. Go to work, get rid of Shyenne, sit around, and Go home. But somedays, an occasional meeting was thrown in there.  
  
Gohan sighed and looked up at his ceiling. It was very interesting. With a small lady bug that moved slightly and hummed it's wings. Gohan kept starimg at it. "Dende-why can't I just have a normal life?"  
  
brbr  
  
A/N: Sorry about that people! Another type of cliff hanger, ut don't worry! Chpt 5 is up too! I'll try not to make it a cliff hanger for yall k? K! 


	5. Meeting the Old

Office Space  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own-don't sue.  
  
br  
  
  
  
Chapter 5 ::Meeting the old::  
  
Videl sat in her chair. She was exausted. She hat been at work for three hours. It was her lunch break in fifteen minutes and she was starving.  
  
She began to rummage around her desk. She found her address book. It was stuffed with papers, and scribbled all over it. She threw it over her shoulder, and it landed with a soft thud on her chair. She searched the room, wondering where she could go to lunch. A certain peice of paper caught her attention.  
  
It was pinned ot her bulletain board, folded, as if it hadn't been opened in years. Curious, Videl ripped it off the board and started to unfold it. She opened it, smoothed it out, and read the neat cursive writting.  
  
Writting that belonged to him. Her heart sank. It was his. His handwritting. His numbers. she had to call him. They hadn't spoken in years. She had to.  
  
But a thought struck her. What if he hadn't called for a reason? What if he just didn't want to talk to her ever again? What if he got married and started a new life with tons of kids?  
  
'Well, there's only one way to find out.' She picked up her phone, and dialed his home number. Halfway through the third ring, she hung up. He wouldn't be home. He had a job. She kicked herself for being so dense.  
  
She called the second number, which was titled, 'WORK'. She took a deep breath as a woman, with a high pitched voice answered with a cheerness.  
  
"Hello! Global Industries! May I help you?"  
  
Videl swallowed hard. "Y-yes. I'd like to speak to Son Gohan, please?"  
  
The secretarys shifted some papers, or something light weight. "Son Gohan? Sure! He's such a cutie. Hang on tight a sec honey!"  
  
Videl waited at the other end, while she heard numbers ringing, and buttons beeping. Her heart stopped.  
  
"Hello? Son Gohan here."  
  
*  
  
A/N: I thought about making a short chapter, and making it end right there for a cliff hanger, but I'm so nice! Chapter 5, Part 2  
  
Gohan looked around. He wanted to go out to lunch, instead of buying salty peanuts in the storage vending machine. He looked around. People, were already leaving for lunch. He sighed deeply.  
  
He started to shift papers around his desk. It was clutttered. Oh well.  
  
'It look's like I'm not going anywhere for lunch today. So I might as well clean up.' He got out of his chair and sat on his knee's to look in his draws. It was neat, not not neat to be exact, but it wasn't entirely messy though.  
  
Gohan felt the strangest pain in his back. He stood up, and stretched. But it had already dissapeard. "That was weird." He told himself. He liked talking to himself in his office before speeches. As if there was an invisible crowd listning, hearing, making comments, and applauding his speech.  
  
Gohan heard his assistant laugh. He sneered. He hated how everyone was so happy. How it was so pretty and springy outside. How everyone said that everyone falls in love in Spring. The weather just has the power to lure people together.  
  
"Gohan?" his assistants voice rang through the phpone. "You've got a call on line four."  
  
Gohan smiled. "Thanks." He picked up the phone grudgily. He punched in a four on the phone and leaned back in his chair.  
  
"Hello? Son Gohan here."  
  
*  
  
His voice melted inside of her. She was hesitant. "Come on. I know your there. I can here you breathing."  
  
Videl cleared her voice. "Gohan? It's Videl."  
  
Gohan was lost for words. He sat in his chair. He almost dropped the phone. Videl? Calling him? Here? After three years? It was amazing! "V-V- Videl?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Gohan's heart danced around in his chest. "What a great surprise!"  
  
Videl frowned. 'Pickup line, #42.' "Yeah. Real great."  
  
Gohan frowned. "Is there something you want?"  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
Gohan grinned. "Nothing! Nothing at all Videl. Just that-"  
  
"Yes?" Her voice rised a bit, making him nervous.  
  
"You haven't talked to me in three years, and now you call out of the blue-"  
  
"Look!" Her voice was breaking now. As if she was on the verge of crying. "I just called because I found your number, and I thought that we could talk, just like we used to!"  
  
Gohan hit himself over the head for being so force with her. "Hey Videl? Do you want to have lunch with me? We could talk. I'd love to see you again."  
  
"Sure. Where should I meet you?"  
  
"Uh," he tried to remember a fancy place where he loved. He wanted to impress her by taking her to a nice place, but where the food was good to. "Maybe that little café on the corner of Bluemingdals?"  
  
Videl smiled. "My, my, my. Gohan's grown out of pizza parlors?"  
  
"No!" He looked down at his attire. "It's just I'm dressed in my suit, and I think I'm alittle bit over dressed just for pizza."  
  
"Alright!" She sighed. "I'll meet you there in ten minutes.  
  
"Okay."  
  
*  
  
Gohan waited at a small table for two, looking frantically around for Videl. It was full of teenagers, people from his office, and other offices he didn't know. But he was looking for Videl.  
  
He imaged what she looked like now. Same height proabably, more beautiful than ever. He was knoecked out of his trance when those same blue eyes peered through the window of the café.  
  
Videl entered, and searched around for Gohan. When she found him, she walked up to him.  
  
Gohan was in a trance. His jaw was slightly dropped, as he watched how gracefully she moved to the table. She was wearing a black shirt, a gray over jacket, high heels, and a skirt! A mid thight black skirt! Gohan thought the day Videl would wear a skirt would be the day pigs would fly.  
  
Gohan looked out the window. Nope. Still no pigs.  
  
  
  
  
  
brbr  
  
br  
  
bA/N: Hey! So. they met! It wasn't a cliffhanger. Gohan is looking for pigs? Hehehe. I'll explain my jokes later on in the story. So what'd you think? Next chapter is going to be a lot of talking and catching up. Read & Review please! Chapter 6: Catching Up, and Catching On  
  
luv  
  
Panny-Plan! 


	6. 101 Ways to Flirt; Step 1: Attempt and C...

Office Space  
  
By: Panny-plan  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Six: 101 Ways to Flirt—Step 1: Cleverness  
  
A/N: Hey! I think yall have waited long enough! Last time: Gohan sees Videl walk into the café they were meeting at…now they're going to talk…today on Office Space!!!! R/R please!!!!  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Videl walked in, searching for her demi saiyajin. Gohan was starring at his feet, muttering something quiet to himself. Videl smiled wearily, and walked up to his table. She stopped in front of him, and tapped her foot.  
  
He looked up, and his face was filled with joy. 'He hasn't changed a bit,' Videl mused. He was still the little teenage nerd boy, hiding behind glasses now. His hair was sticking up in ever direction, and he was wearing a colorless suit.  
  
"V-Videl. Y-You c-came." Gohan stuttered. She was wearing a skirt! A skirt! Something Videl Satan swore she would never wear while they were in high school. How much had she changed?  
  
"Hey Gohan. This seat taken?"  
  
Gohan stared down at the empty chair across from him. He came back to his sense. "No! No, please sit down, Videl. Please."  
  
Videl sat down, and stared at him. "Why are so polite?"  
  
"That's the way my mom raised me."  
  
"Yeah, she also raised you to be a multi-genius. And that worked out. It annoys me." Videl sighed, not believing she was already annoyed with Gohan.  
  
"Sorry, Videl." Gohan looked around. There was a mime at the stage, the lights were dim, cigarette smoke, and there were some serious couples making out. The scene just reminded Gohan too much of high school. How they used to be.  
  
"Gohan, do you come here often?"  
  
Gohan shook his head. "Nope. My first time here. My co-workers tell me it's really good. But then again, they're really strange…"  
  
"Who do you work for?" Videl asked, trying to change the conversation.  
  
"Global Industries. Its boring as hell working all day there with no one to talk to. And you work at?" Gohan smiled.  
  
"I thought you'd never ask." Videl returned his smile and crossed her legs. "I work for National Designs."  
  
"Great," he said, disliking the subject.  
  
"But still," she went on, "I liked it when we were in high school, you know? It was so perfect."  
  
"Yeah, perfect." Gohan sighed deeply, and looked at Videl. He truly looked at her. She had grown up. Her hair was back in a messy bun, her clothes were crisp, not like her usual wrinkled tee-shirt and spandex pants. "Videl, I have to get back to work, but please, lets do something tonight, and we'll go to a place much more…us."  
  
Videl was startled by his question. Is he asking me out? She thought. No, he's just saying we're friends who need to do a lot of catching up. "Sure Gohan. I'll meet you at the front of the mini mall."  
  
He grinned. "Why don't I just pick you up, like a polite person might."  
  
Videl swallowed hard. Okay, so he's asking to pick me up…why is he so hard to tell what he's up to? "Fine Gohan! My address is 401 Maple Ave. Six o' clock sharp!"  
  
*~*  
  
Gohan walked up to an desk in the tall apartment building. He was wearing his best slacks, a button down shirt with a collar.  
  
He looked at the old lady and smiled. "Videl Satans' room?"  
  
The woman lowered her paper to study him. "Name?"  
  
"Son Gohan."  
  
"Yes. Yes. Room 245. Hurry up. I don't let many people go in there."  
  
Gohan nodded, and walked to the elevator. He rode four floors up, and got out again. He started walking down the slim hallway, skimming for Videls' room. "Room 245…245…24…! Here we go!" He found the cherry oak door and knocked on it. He heard Videl mumbling from inside of it, and the locks unlatch.  
  
"Gohan!" she stared at him as she opened the door.  
  
"Hey Videl. It's six, isn't it?" He checked his watch.  
  
"Of course it is, but I just never thought you'd be on time. You never were before." Videl smiled. She was wearing her famous jeans and comfortable shirt. Bringing back the old Videl. He didn't like the new one.  
  
"If your still thinking about Graduation, we've both groan since then. I'm not late anymore. Or I try not to be." He laughed nervously and scratched his head.  
  
"Yeah, that's the Gohan I know. Let's go. I'm starving."  
  
"Yeah," he said, "me too."  
  
"Gohan, you're always hungry."  
  
"Too true, Videl. Too true." He put an arm around her shoulders as she shut the door.  
  
*~*  
  
"What do you want to do?"  
  
Videl looked at him, behind the wheel of his fancy car, his business papers thrown all through the backseat…things she thought Gohan would never have.  
  
"I dunno, Gohan. Maybe we could go to dinner? Then maybe go to an arcade or something? That is, if your too grown for it now. Are you up to a challenge?" She nudged his arm.  
  
He looked and grinned at her. "Bet your ass. You know I never turn down a challenge when I'm offered one."  
  
"Funny," Videl smiled. "You used to hate being challenged."  
  
He looked at her again, his face serious. "Times change, Videl," he looked forward onto the streets again. "People change."  
  
People do change, but Gohan was an unchangeable person…what made him go from careless to compressed?  
  
*****  
  
A/N: YES! I know, real short! But come on! I had to get six out! Seven is the "Big Date" heheheeh. Do they count it as a date? Maybe…R/R please!!!!!!  
  
*~*Panny-Plan*~* 


End file.
